A Call to Arms: Nex's Letters
The following are letters by Nex Belain to his friends across Lancerus asking for aid on his mission: (Note: Nex Belain is mostly illiterate. All letters were spoken to a scribe, edited and sent.) February 1015 Seobryn, My dear friend of the wilds, it seems only yesterday that we met in Valrose. As I sit here, recalling the mishaps of our adventure south, I find myself laughing, wondering how two men could attract so much danger. It seems fitting now that my words are those of warning. I march north under the banner of Death and although I wish to avoid bloodshed I feel that this wish will fall on deaf ears. I make ready to march on Arn's capital soon to garner ships for my passing over the Sea of Embers and I know that this will, no doubt, end in confrontation. I am confident in my chances (when am I not?) and I will surly be across the Sea by summers end. This, my friend, is where I will require your help. My knowledge of the lands to north is vast but that is only whilst I deal within the realm of mortals. My journey requires a man of spirit and stout heart. It is for this reason that I call on you today. The knowledge I am about to share must remain in your thoughts alone. Indeed the rumors are true of my unity with the Goddess known as Unquala. By pure Luck we met in Arn and now we fight side by side to reclaim the lands of the Far North. Your study of the druidic arts is far beyond my skill and your position is one well earned and most deserving: this is why I request your presence within my company. Seobryn, there is no cause more worthy than to fight for Ura and her people. Your Friend, Nex Belain ------ ------ October 1014 Sinthaster, Hail! Three cheers for the Captain of the Second Legion! Many toasts to your honor were to be found within my company as word of your victory over Frogock the Rock spread to us here in the southern lands. Truly you are a force with which there is no other to contest. Your victory, however, is only part of the reason I write you. No doubt word of my coupling with Death has reached your ears, (most likely from a fellow Darkmoon amongst my troop) but fear not my friend, for the donor of death is a just and fair being. Together we are rallying the slaves of Arn to join our cause; releasing them from the bonds of servitude. We make for Warden's Gate and although the full plan is kept from me, by our figure head, Lydia, I know that our journey into Rhivic is only the first step. Who knows what peril lay beyond those borders but I will gladly meet it, with both Luck and steel. I would not ask for your assistance if i did not need it. Wolfeater, Sinthaster, my friend, I know you have much to attend to already but this cause may be more worthy than even the great word of Hurin. With my envoy I send many scrolls of information concerning the Seven and my notes to their possible agenda. In addition I send a jug of wine with Lidiya's blessing and the hope that this letter finds you in good health. Blessings of Tira upon you Son of Judgement, Nex Belain Category:Character lore